


[podfic] Tell Everyone About Me

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [35]
Category: Dinosaur Comics
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, writer problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The secret life of Dromeceiomimus
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] Tell Everyone About Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tell Everyone About Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143944) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



****Title:** [Tell Everyone About Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/143944) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/profile)[neveralarch](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Dinosaur Comics

 **Pairing:** gen 

**Length:** 00:04:45

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/36%20\(Dino\)%20_Tell%20Everyone%20About%20Me_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
